Book Of Spirits-Halloween
by Icyical
Summary: Jack meets the Spirit of Halloween, an angry little girl who holds hatred for another boy named Jack. When Jack Frost accidently frees the Pumpkin King; Jack Knave, the two spirits must work together to save the believers.
1. Chapter 1

Book of the Spirits

Story one Hallow s'Eve

Chapter One-Meet Hallow

"Jack, you're here!" North Shouted as the notorious Jack Frost walked in to the main hall of the festive workshop.

All the other guardians relaxed in chairs by the fireplace; Tooth chattering away at her fairies, Bunnymund looking at new paint designs for his eggs, And Sandy sleeping away letting trickles of gold sand slip to the hardwood floor. North stood up and tightly embraced Jack before gently letting him go.

"Hey," Jack smiled giving a slight wave to the other guardians, "so why did you call us all here?" The newest guardian asked.

"Well your about to find out." North answered his jolly tone seeming absent. Santa gestured a seat to Jack before waking Sandy up and getting the attention of the rest of the guardians.

"So as you all know today is October 1st and that means that Hallow is on vacation." The guardian of wonder announced. There was a sudden chill in the air; everyone was frowning, Bunny's hair sticking out and Tooth's feathers ruffling as she tried to squish her self as far back as she could in her chair.

There was a long silence, "Who's Hallow?" Jack asked leaning his staff against his soft green chair.

"She's the immortal being and spirit of Halloween, and does the Sheila ever have nasty mood swings" Bunny answered.

"But she's not a guardian, why are you guys so worried?" Jack questioned.

"I don't think you understand Jack, She's worse than Pitch and stronger than all of us combined, she's a monster." Tooth explained. A large crash was heard outside the main hall. The grunt of yetis yelling were heard down the hallway.

" She's here." North whispered. His body tightened.

The grand hall doors busted open and a young light brown skinned girl in a classic witches costume walked in.

"Wait this is the girl you guys are afraid of," Jack bursted our laughed, " she's like twelve, thirteen tops!"

Jack stood up and walked over to the girl, "you guys are joking rig-" Jack was cut off with a loud crunch. The girl dropped a gold crumpled object to the ground before turning to face Jack. The last thing the young guardian remembered was looking into her bright orange cat-like eyes before she punched him in the gut. Jack fell to his knees grabbing his stomach and gasping for oxygen.

"It still smells like peppermint, North" The girl sneered, " I broke your door knob, hope you don't mind." the girl glanced down staring at the crumpled up gold laying on the ground.

The guardians jumped out of there chairs, tensing up at the sight of Jack crumpled on the ground. " Hallow, what right do you have to hurt him." North shouted pointing to Jack balled up body.

" What right do I have? I have every right to beat this boy!" hallow laughed before steeping on him, " No respect I tell you!"

"Please stop!" Tooth cried.

Hallow stopped stepping on Jack and turned her attention to Tooth. She stared at Tooth with her bold beady eyes, "Toothiana," she smiled sarcastically , " It has been a while since I've seen your pretty face, how are you."

" Hallow please just leave him alone." Tooth pleaded.

" Very well, your highness" Hallow said rolling her eyes. She walked away from the cringed body her black boots clicking every step. The guardians instantly coming to aid Jack.

"Are you alright?" Tooth asked, helping Jack up.

"I'm okay Tooth, just a little surprised." Jack coughed, staring at Hallow who was twisting her long brown corkscrew like hair under her black and orange witch hat

There was a long pause before Hallow spoke. " Well it is always nice to see you all Sandman, Toothiana, Bunnymund, North... And who might this white haired brat be?" she hissed.

No one answered.

" I SAID WHO IS THIS BRAT!"

The guardians flinched at the young girls screams...

She huffed a little before telling herself to calm down. " I am sorry, how rude of me. My name is Hallow, Hallow s'Eve."

_Hi thank you for reading! It's my first time writing on any website or even showing my work public, so I'm kinda, sorta, maybe...am new at this. Tell me what you guys think. If you guys like it I can post more chapters. I kinda have this idea that Jack will go adventures with other spirits so this was my first idea/ story. but I have others piled in my brain. OH and please, please, pllllleeease give me feedback it helps me out in the long run... and the short run too. THANKS AGAIN._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a long pause; irritation spread over Hallow's face. " Fine, don't tell me!" Hallow plopped to the floor her black witch dress flaring up revealing her orange fluffy bloomers. Hallow crossed both of her legs and placed her knuckles under her small chin. " Let's see if you can see me you are clearly immortal, and the fact that the guardians seem to be all 'Hallow don't hurt him!' means he has some kind of importance so I'm going to guess he's a new guardian." The guardians flinched. "Well are you going to tell me his name?"

North cautiously walked between Hallow leaving the rest of the guardians standing by Jack. " Hallow his name is Jack Fr-"

"Jack!" Hallow screech, her cognac colored cat eyes dilated black and anger struck her face. Hallow glared at North before getting up and standing in an almost-to-natural fighting position, her right leg in front of the other, leaning slightly forward. North pulled out his duo swords; preparing to fight. A second later Hallow disappears, seemingly teleporting in front of North before jumping up to his eye level and letting out a powerful punch to Norths stunned face. Her fist fell and welcomed North with a powerful kick to the jolly mans belly. North fell to the hardwood floor sliding a couple feet, stopping abruptly when he hit his head on the edge of the stone fire place. He coughed, a trickle of crimson blood slithered down his chin, staining the his snow white beard. Hallow grinned as the Christmas Guardian wiped off the blood with his sleeve, slowly standing up and holding his ground again; despite knowing this was a fight he could never win.

"Bunny!" North holared. Bunnymund seeming to know what to do grabbed Jack by the hand, flipped him up in the air like a rag doll, letting the winter spirit fall perfectly on to the pooka's back, " Hold on mate and don't let go."

"Wait what's happe-" we're the only word the white haired guardian could say before Bunny bolted out of the room down a long red and brown corridor, Sandy and Tooth following close behind.

Jack tried to grab the fur at the nape of the rabbits neck, struggling abit before finally getting a firm on tight around Bunnymunds neck, the sound of broken walls and glass reverberated from the room North and Hallow were in. A loud crash was heard and North came flying into the hallway wall, not moving.

"Shit." Bunnymund muttered before increasing his speed more and more; letting Tooth and Sandy fall slightly behind. Hallow came out from the hole in the wall, glancing towards North before turning towards the other fleeing guardians. She disappeared seconds later appearing several yards down the hallway.

Bunny took a quick turn left down another hallway before hiding in a room, the other guardians right behind him. " 'kay mate we gotta go to the Warren." Bunny tapped his foot and a big hole appeared but it was too late. Hallow opened the door lunging across towards Jack knocking him of Bunny, Hallow had Jack by his throat; gasps came from his body as he squirmed around trying to get her off him.

"I finally found you my dearest _**Jack**_," Hallow whispered in a sickly sadistic tone, " you don't know how long I've waited to pay you back."

She thrusted her hands harder into his neck, Jacks face turning a pale red. Bunny grabbed Hallow's shoulder begging her to stop.

Hallow loosened her grip giving Jack a breath. She turned to Bunny her dark eyes glaring at him. " You wish to ruin my fun?" Hallow asked, a cold breeze chilling the room. "Do you know how long I've waited to kill him?"

"Hallow please let us explain this is not your Jack this is Jack Frost. You have to calm down." Tooth pleaded.

Hallow's gripped loosed to the point where her hands barely gripped around Jack's neck. Her body started to shake. " Why should I believe you or your little rabbit or the sand figure." Hallow glared.

" Because it's the truth," Bunny whispered.

Hallow began to shed tears, letting go of Jack completely. Jack slowly slide away toward his friends.

Sandy walked Jack out of the room leaving Bunnymund and Tooth behind. They stood back watching her sob for a couple minutes before she stopped. " Where is my Jack?" She questioned, staring at the cold hard ground.

Tooth and Bunny hesitated before Tooth finally announced, " He died Hallow, Years ago."

Hallow's eyes widened more tears seeming to form before she closed her eyes and laid motionless on the ground.

Bunnymund picked her up. He walked out of the room passing Jack and Sandy as he carried Hallow down several hallways to one grey and old. There was a single door on the left;the door was made of metal and on the door was the word engraving "Hallow". He opened the door to an almost empty room the only thing that was in the room was a large metal bed a ceiling light and a single white book laying on the ground. Bunny placed Hallow on the bed pulling up the white blanket to her chest before walking out, shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

_Hi guys, I happy that people are reading my story (like I'm so happy I bought a PIE!) Anyhoozies I hoped you noticed the cover art. Yup I drew it myself! Now down to serious business, Im sorry if you found the end of the chapter kinda..."ugh are you kidding me." but I feel its necessary. I'm also sorry the chapters are short, I plan to make the chapters longer, I'm just really busy with swimming classes and one of my hermit crab died (yes I said hermit crab #weirdoalert) so I'm kinda sad. BUT Anyways tell me what you think and give me suggestions, I love Suuuggestions. I SUPER SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE IT, LIKE A LATTE. (yes I said latte, 'dem be so good!) 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't understand who she thought I was" Jack muttered helping the yetis clean up the broken glass and rubble that was spread throughout the main hall, caused by North and Hallow's battle. His stomach still ached from the unexpected fist Hallow welcomed him with.

"She thought you were her enemy." North replied, letting the yeti finish wrapping up his bloody arm before the hairy giant walked over to treat jack.

"And his name was Jack?" The newest guardian questioned. Shrugging away a yeti that was checking on his bruised neck.

"She trapped her Jack in a pumpkin like 400 years ago and know one knows why." Tooth explained, "She does this every year, she never remembers that her Jack is dead."

"The girl has anger issues." The pooka muttered. Sandy nodding in agreement as they picked up one of the broken chairs, Hallow apparently smashed over the Christmas spirits head.

"Anger issues? The girl is absolutely crazy! She is nothing but a nuisance that can control her emotions!" The fairy yelled in rage.

"You're certainly not one to talk about controlling emotions, Toothiana" Everyone turned to the door to see the little Halloween spirit standing at the door, hands tied by a straightjacket. "North I broken my door, I hope you don't mind fixing it."

"What are you doing here?" Tooth glared, wondering how the Halloween spirit got out so fast.

"More important questions need to answered Toothiana." Hallow scoffed, walking past the large fairy. " Why am I in this horrible white thing? It itches!"

"Well you see Hall-" North tried to explain.

"Just take it off!" The little witched demand, but before anyone could say or do anything, Hallow ripped the jacket, watching as the white fabric floated to the floor. She walked around the guardians, sitting in one of the chairs. None of the guardians knew what to do, they just stared at the little girl.

"Who are you?" Hallow asked, pointing towards Jack. Everyone paused confused.

"Well this is Frost...ty" Bunnymund answered, preparing himself for her rage; but it never came.

"That's nice." She muttered immediately uninterested "North, have you seen my scythe? Or even Blaken?"

"No, you didn't bring them with you when you came." the white beard spirit muttered..

"What do you mean 'when I came' I just got here?" the Halloween spirit asked, her face showing confusion. " What happened here anyway?"

"What, what happened here?" Tooth shouted, her feathers ruffling, as flew towards Hallow

"You destroyed the place you, you, you worthless spirit!"

"I don't appreciate you lying, Toothiana." Hallow glared, standing up from her chair, although she stood calm and unaffected by the fairies word, there was an evident spark of hurt and anger in her eyes, "I expect a sincere apology. Until that time, I'll be in my room ."

"No." Tooth muttered, flying back towards the rest of the guardians, "You need to leave, you can't stay here any longer... you need to go...now."

Although no one else said it there was an silent agreeable throughout the room, Hallow looked at each guardian hoping for one to speak out on her behalf but no one did. Hallow kicked her chair watching as it flew towards a wall, cracking the pieces of wood sharp and disorderly as they fell to the ground. Hallow stomped up towards Tooth, the fairy flinching back as Hallow pointed her finger towards the female guardians nose.

"Toothiana I've sent a lot of people to Hell, so don't you dare think I wont judge you differently just because The Man in the Moon likes you." The Halloween spirit announced, her teeth clenched as she stormed out of the room.

.

"Tooth do you really think ticking of the Halloween spirit was a good idea." Bunny asked, letting Tooth soaking in her mistake.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I planned on posting it earlier but my computer crashed and I rage I posted it now. (better late than never.) ANyHoOziEs, is anyone wondering what happened between Hallow and Her Jack? Or even Hallow and the Guardians... More importantly Hallow and Tooth. Who's Blaken anyway? and she has a scythe!? What does she even do? ALL will be answered in later chapters.. *Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUN* ... Tell me what you like and don't like, ideas are cool too. Although something's wrong with my account and I can't really see peoples reviews on the website I do get them on my email so I am reading them. (BTW I LOVE YOUR GUYS REVIEWS I swear I have the best audience cus' you guys make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! like I'm totally happy...) Oh and Just a note the next chapters gunna be really short.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No one talked, they just cleaned. The eerie silence overwhelmed Jack, it crawled deep into the depths of his mind. There was clearly something wrong; although Jack could not completely get a clear picture of what was happening, it was evident enough that that there was dispute going on between The Guardians and the little Halloween Spirit. His curiosity because too much to overcome and he asked, "So what happened between you and Hallow?"

"She's just... Just.." Bunny paused trying to find the words.

"She's nothing but trouble. Rude, Ignorant, trouble." Tooth muttered, crossing her arms in a fit. "Honestly if it wasn't for North's generosity she'd be sleeping in a gutter."

"Tooth." North hushed.

"What did she mean by she's sent a lot of people to hell?"

Sandy formed a picture of a skull and cross bones and them a small image of hallow guiding skeletons to a large gate.

"Hallows job is to guide souls to the other side, She's constantly working so every year when October 1st comes and she takes her 'Vacation' the souls become monsters and ghost. Hence why in October there is so many...monsters. Thats why people dress up on Halloween." North explained to the boy.

"So when we eventually di-"

"Yes Jack."

"And she gets to choose who goes to-"

"Yes, but I'm told she can also end a life too, if it's necessary"

"We don't actually know that North, just because she said it doesn't mean it's true." Tooth snapped.

"So should we apologize to her?" Jack asked.

"I am certainly not." Tooth announced. "Anyways I have to get going." Immediately leaving, Sandy following knowing he had to start giving the children's dreams again he waved back towards the guardians, an apologetic look on his face as he left.

"Maybe this is for the best mate, I'm sure Hallow is fine, she probably asleep anyways." Bunny reassured, patting Jack on the shoulder before exiting the room with North.

"Maybe..." Jack muttered, before exiting the room as well, but in the opposite direction of North and Bunnymund, instead he walked towards Hallows room.

* * *

_Sorry this chapters shorter... by a lot. the next chapter is way longer so just stay tuned. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack looked into the door less room, stunned to see the Halloween Spirit absent. He knocked on the door frame just in case, but was greeted with nothing but silence.

"Hallow?" He called cautiously stepping into her room. Jack knew very well that walking into any girls room without there permission was bad, but walking in without Hallow's consent was practically a death wish.

He looked around the empty room searching for any signs of life, but instead found a only white book. He picked up the thin white book moving his hand across the smooth hard cover.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked opening the book to find nothing but empty pages, he placed the book on the bed and began looking around some more.

"Jack, don't run so fast." A soft voice laughed, Jack turned back to the white book on the bed. It started to glow ever so slightly as Jack was drawn towards it. He opened the book again to find a single sentence written a bloody handwriting.

_The Pumpkin Queen._

"The Pumpkin Queen?" he read, gently pressing his hands on the word. The book glowed brighter, so bright it blinded Jack as he dropped the book on the ground. He felt a pull towards the book as he was sucked in.

He fell.

He fell gently to the ground, the smell of moist dirt filled his nose as cold breeze went through his white hair; he breathed in the fresh cold air. The sound of running river water calmed the winter spirit as he rubbed his eyes trying to see again. When he opened his eyes he was in the woods, his staff had fallen several feet away he reached to grab it only to find a little boy run past him.

"Hurry up Hal." The boy smiled, his blond hair messily covering his face, he grabbed onto one of the trees climbing up towards a sturdy branch. He sighed as a tear of sweat ran down his face into his glistening emerald eyes. He rubbed his face with his peasant clothes stiffening up when a little girl came towards the tree.

"Jack? Whence did thou go?" the little girl shouted, walking through the winter spirit. The girl was small and although her clothes were nicer than her hidden companion, Jack concluded that she was a peasant as well. She had long curly brown hair and...

"Wait" the newest Guardian muttered to himself, getting up and taking a better look at the girl. "Hallow?" although she was smaller and did not have glowing orange cat eyes , but it was clearly the Halloween Spirit he fears.

"Jack." she called again, looking up to see the blond boy trying to hide his giggling smile in the mossy canopies. Hallow smiled, sitting on a rock next to the tree. "The Harvest Festival was wonderful, don't thou think jack?"

"It was brilliant!" his eyes lighting up at the mention of the festival "Did thou see how big that pumpkin I grew was!"

"T'was amazing Jack." Hallow agreed as the boy began climbing down from the tree.

"T'was The biggest pumpkin there!" The boy shouted, jumping the rest of the down from the tree. "T'was probably the biggest pumpkin in history."

"I'm sure it is."

"I shouldst be crown'd the King of Pumpkins...and thou can be my queen. " The blond hair boy smiled, grabbing Hallows hands.

_... the Pumpkin Queen. _

"M'kay." Hallows face light up with a smile, as they danced around the forest without a care in the world.

The world began to fade, morphing and changing until Jack was in the grounds of a dark castle . The castle was large and showed signs of aging in the night sky, lightning came cracking down above, Jack's head implanting fear as he began running to the entrance of the castle, opening the large wooden doors with ease.

Jack paced through the echoing halls, vines and moss covering the almost empty walls, only the flicker of a the flaming torches on the wall, becoming the only source of light.

"Hallow what a pleasant surprise." a voice echoed throughout the hall. Jack stopped raising his staff for an attack. "What, no witty comebacks?"

"It's not Hallow." Jack replied to the voice. There was a pause, but the pause was replaced with laughter.

"Who dare's besmirch Hallow stature and enter her bitter stronghold of sub-consciousness." the voice bombed. "Come dear ally I wish to meet your acquaintance . "

The torches began to flicker exploding from and orangey red to a shimmering greeny blue. "Follow the green flames and you will find me." And with that Jack followed the lights

The lights lead him to a wide raven black room, a large Jack'O Lantern Pumpkin in the center of the room it' s green and yellow light flickering from inside its mouth.

"Down here!" the pumpkin hollered. Jack cautiously moved towards the pumpkin leaning down to see a little man trapped inside. The man was thin, not much older than Jack, he had golden blonde hair that reached just below his chin. He sported a black suit, with a matching top hat. Despite his well mannered appearance there was one thing that unsettled the Guardian; The mans eyes were completely white, like a blank slate. "Dear boy, how did you ever find your way here?" The man asked.

"Well, I, I um..." Jack stuttered even know what happened to himself. "I opened a book and..."

"I see." The man paced in his pumpkin, paused and turned around towards Jack. "How rude of me, My name is Jack Knave and you are?"

"Jack... Frost." Jack replied still unsure about the man. "So how did you get yourself trapped in a pumpkin?"

"Hallow... You've met her right?" The blonde hair man asked, receiving a head nod 'yes' from Jack. "She's a feisty one, never met a person as determined as her."

"Is she ever."

"So your opinions of her are the same as mine."

"You should meet The Tooth Fairy she hates her more than anyone."

"You know the Tooth Fairy?" The blond haired man asked looking interested in Jacks words.

"Ya, she's a guardian with me."

"A Guardian? And what do they do?

"Basically protect the hopes and dreams of children; were kind of like super heroes."

"So you help others?"

"Yup."

"Then maybe you can help me." The guardian paused at the blonde hair man to whom he just meet.

"How so."

"We'll I'm sure you can free me from this cursed pumpkin caused by Hallows doing."

"I probably shouldn't I'm sure Hallow has her reasons for punishing you." Jack muttered standing up and walking away.

"It was because I didn't love her." he shouted, causing Jack to stop. "I fell in love with another woman and she trapped me here."

Jack turned back to the man trapped in the pumpkin. "The woman I love is dead but maybe I can find her relatives... Maybe I can make a family of my own."

Jack sighed looking back at the door and then back to Mr. Knave, he knew what it was like to be all alone, too long for a family. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

_Well? What do you think? I have my swimming final tomorrow (Life rescue thing with CPR and paralysations and stuff.) and I need to study so I don't think ill be able to write the next chapter today (to post tomorrow). Anyhoozies, I'm happy people are reviewing (Like honestly you could simply write 'Cookies' and I'd be like OMG he/she/they took the time to write something! I'm that easy to please. Oh and I figured out how to read reviews... took me a while but I got it :)._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Just hit it?" Jack questioned, making sure he was doing what the blond hair man asked.

"Yes I'll will be fine."

"Okay then." Jack took several steps back , he breathed; his sigh creating a light puff of vapour floated from his cold lips. He ran forward raising the butt of his staff before slamming it down on the pumpkin. It cracked slightly, light frost covered the pumpkin.

"Try again." Knave muttered, and with that Jack it it over and over and over, but the pumpkin did not break; the crack still the same size as Jack's first attempt.

"Again." The man whispered, closing his blank white eyes.

"I... I .. Can't, It's not working." Jack muttered, shaking his head, a bead of sweat flew off of the tired guardians face landing on the dark floor.

"Jack, for the sake of all you fight for FREE ME. HIT IT AGAIN." and with all the rage and annoyance Jack had built up he slammed down hard on the pumpkin. It began to glow, shimmering a bright green. the pumpkin cracked, lines covering the carved face.

"You did it. You did it." The blank eyed man cheered. The light engulfed Jack once again travelling him to a world not of his own.

"Jack!" a girl screamed, the guardian turned around to be in a village, fire burning away the houses as mangled bodies littered the stony streets. The girl of the voice was no where to be found as Jack scanned the area. The echo of a baby crying rang in Jacks ear, and he began to run for the baby. "I beshrew thou!" the same girl screamed as flames raised higher on the houses. "I will destroy thou." Jack sprinted towards a burning house, the baby echoing from the home. "If its the last thing I doth." He ran into the house , the babies voice fading as jack searched the house. "I will endue thou down," Jack found the baby wrapped inside a once blue blanket, he pulled the burn blanket away from the babies face "and destroy thou f'r the trait'r ye art. " and found a marred baby face scarred by the deadly flames. It was dead.

Jack's eyes widened in shock, his face cracked as a tear fell down his face, it was too late. The winter spirit did not care about the fire scorching him or even the sounds of the desperate screams, the drowned out the bitter world, closing his eyes to mourn for the dead.

After several moments Jack opened his eyes, not seeing the smoking flames but instead hallows room. He was laying on the wooden ground , head touching the white book. He grabbed it looking through the pages again. He stopped.

_It's too late._

The page read.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" a voice asked, Jack span around to see the large Pooka standing in the doorway.

"I.. I was."

"Let just get going, there's a problem with the globe." Bunny interrupted, and with that Jack left the book and followed Bunny, neither of them seeing the man hidden in shadows of the room.

Jack entered the main hall, Bunny in front of him. North was talking to a yetis, his worried face made Jack stomach queazy.

"What's wrong?" JAck asked.

"The believers... There lights are going out." North muttered staring at the globe.

"Is it Pitch?" Jack asked, knowing that it wasn't the boogeyman's fault this time.

"No... I believe this is the cause of Hallow." The Christmas Spirit muttered, regretting to dislodging the Halloween Spirit. Despite her temper, she had no where else to go, and now... now she has thrashed out against the Guardians and have decided to destroy what's most important to them. The believers. "We must fix this, we will gather the rest of the guardians and create a plan. We must not lose all of our believers."

* * *

Well? Is it good? What happened to Jack Knave? (if any one is wondering just pull up a Dictionary and see the definition of Knave... what it means and what something else you to be called it... It was kinda a Joke in my head.) Anyhoozies, I passed my swimming exam so now I'm CPR-A certified!... like a boss. Only 3 more classes I need to do to become an swimming instructor... (shoot me now...) ANYWAYZZZ Tell me what you think, give me some input.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_It was just a dream, a simple dream._ Jack thought as he rode the winds. Jack asked Bunny how long he had been gone, and bunny said ten hours, so he was probably sleeping. He never freed Jack Knaves and the baby never died. Night had fallen on Jack as he soared the skies, searching for the Halloween spirit. Jack had happen to have the fortunate task of finding Jamie and his friend's; they happened to be the only kids to meet the Guardians personally.. besides Jack of course, many kids have now heard of Jack Frost, although not as many as Santa or the Tooth Fairy but he was getting there. Never the less in Jack's eyes Jamie was special; being Jacks first believer and all. Jack gently flew down towards the small town of Burgess bringing an ever so light snow fall with him.

Jack landed on one of the telephone pole lines, elegantly skidding across, leaving a trail of delicate frost on the wire lines. Few people walked the streets, only the occasional man running late from a day at work or a lady of the night, trying to get some cash. Jack took a deep breath; letting the crisp night air fill his lungs. Jack flew down to the street below, he had plan to check on Jamie, before hunker down in the forest and wait till morning to remind the kids that the guardians are real, aswell as protect them from anything that comes to harm them. He started to walk towards Jamie's house, taking his sweet time as the light snow drifted below his bare feet. Jack shivered feeling a cold breeze trickle up his next. Jack turned around to see a shadow sprinting into an alley. Jack raised his staff, he never felt cold, he was cold. Jack ran towards the alley, passing a falling trash can, the mice began to scurry past Jack. The sound of running, sent Jack bursting after the noise. Running out of the alley into a street, light blinding Jack, he turned towards it to see a car driving towards him, Jack stuttered back falling back onto the sidewalk. He sighed as the car passed him, the driver oblivious to Jacks existence. Jack stood up brushing the dirt off his pants.

"You." A voice muttered. Jack spun around to see glowing orange cat eyes staring into his soul.

_Hallow._

Hallow lunged at Jack hands around his throat as they fell on to the road. "Your one of the Guardians!" she shouted her sharp nails digging into the pale skin covering Jacks throat. "What did you do?" She shouted. giving Jack enough to talk.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his breath gasping. Hallow moved off of him letting, her hands drop from his mouth.

"My memories... all of them... they're back. Someone touched my Book of Memories." Jack's eyes widened.

"Did it happen to be the white book in your room?" Jack asked, taking several steps back from Hallow.

"You didn't."

"I kind of... did."

"But you didn't let Jac-"

"I did."

Hallow gasped, her teeth clenched as balled her hands into a fist. "Jack. What have you done!"

"Jack?" a familiar voice asked. Jack and Hallow turned towards the alley, a little brown haired boy in Pajamas and a light coat stared at the winter spirit.

"Jamie, what are you doing out here?" Jack asked, breaking the conversation between Him and Hallow.

"Well I woke up and saw snow so I though you would be near by..." Jamie explained.

"Jamie, you shouldn't be out here so late."

"Who's that brat?" Hallow asked referring to the small boy.

"He's not a brat." Jack muttered defending his first believer.

Jack, who are you talking to?" Jamie asked.

"Hall- oh, you can't see her." Jack sighed. looking at Hallow

"Oh I can see her, but why would you talk to a cat?" Jamie replied.

"A cat?"

"Ya a little black cat." Jamie pointed towards Hallow, and through Jamie's eyes Hallow was nothing but a black cat.

"Jack, for you when a person does not believe in you they cannot see you... for me they see a black cat... that's why black cats are bad luck... because one of them is me." Hallow explained.

"Oh... Well, Jamie I want you to close your eyes." Jack instructed, Jamie followed. " And not I want you to imagine a dark skinned Halloween spirit in orange and black witch clothes." Jamie nodded.

"Okay now open your eyes." and Jamie did.

"And I see a cat." Jamie muttered beginning to doubt Jack.

"Jack don't worry about it." Hallow interrupted, "He's just a little kid."

"Don't you care about believers?"

"Jack I specialize in dead people, and monsters. I've never even thought of getting people to believe in me."

"But what about Halloween." Jacks eyes glued to Hallows

"There's no magical figure in it; like Easter or Christmas, it's just another holiday that companies use to make a profit and give brats like these a sugar hive." Hallow sneered, her calm-ish temper fading.

Jack flinched back at the truth, the started to say something but Hallow shushed him. Near the end of the street was a figure, walking towards them. Hallow began to grin.

"Its been a while since I've killed a Zombie but I suppose he still deserves a handicap." Hallow muttered.

"A zombie?" Jack muttered as the shadowed figure walked into the light produced by a street lamp. His skin was a dull grey his eyes drooping out of his head. He wore a black suit and tie and in his hand he held an old blood stained butchers knife.

"Jack if you value that kid there, I suggest you take him somewhere safe." Hallow muttered. Hallow took both of her fingers placing them in her mouth and tried to whistle... tried, but nothing but air came out.

"What was that?" Jack asked, almost breaking into laughter.

"I called Blaken." Hallow muttered. Jack had no idea what a Blaken was and he doubted that it was anything at all, but still Jack picked up Jamie and flew him to his house.

"Hello there, sir." Hallow muttered, addressing the zombie. "Although I'm taking time off and I don't have to send you back now... I will."

The zombie shook its head. "No... I will not die."

"but sir... you already are dead." Hallow smiled, her grin reaching across her face. Hallow sprinted forward. Practically teleporting towards the zombie, landing a side punch into the zombies dead head, making the sack of rotten meat fly across the street into the side of a brick building. Hallow cracked her knuckles as she walked over to the dead man.

"But I don't want you to go!" Jamie whined as Jack placed him into his bed.

"Well I don't care. You're going to bed whether you like it or not." Jack muttered, his head was divided both ways; he wanted to get back to Hallow and see the zombie and help fight but he also didn't want to face the wrath of Hallow, but Jack knew that something was wrong so he decided it would be better to help Hallow.

"Stay here." Jack demanded and with that Jamie crossed his legs letting out a big unhappy sigh as Jack slid towards the window and jumped. " See ya later Jamie." He shouted before the wind grabbed him and flew him to Hallow.

Hallow was in a all out match with the zombie, Hallow would take a swing and then the zombie would do the same, the only difference between them was , that Hallow never missed. Jack wanted to help Hallow, so he took his staff freezing the Zombie in place.

"Why did you do that?" Hallow complained, "You're going to freeze the soul! Then he'll never leave." Hallow started to break the ice around the zombie

"I can help, I can help." Jack muttered breaking the ice as well. the zombie was almost de-iced, the dead man slowly moving in the ice.

"Watch out!" Hallow muttered to winter guardian, still trying to break the ice. Hallow pushed Jack out of the way as the dead mans knife came flying down into Hallows shoulder. The blood creeped out of Hallow skin, staining her torn dress a crimson red. "Get away." Hallow called to Jack, watching as the boy scooted away from the zombie.

The zombie kicked Hallow in the stomach, making the little girl fall to the ground. He slammed his foot down on her nimble back, a cry of pain echoed from Hallows mouth, Jack raised his staff ready to fight the zombie. "Don't Jack, his soul." Hallow muttered. A howl was echoed in the streets as loud stomps boomed and Hallow began to chant.

_Have you seen the Bandersnatch?_

_A Hellhound oh so rare._

_Bright yellow eyes, and pitch black hairs,_

_Covered in some dragon scales._

_A boney covered skull to mask _

_his scarred up beastly face,_

_and a poisoned tipped tail and claws;_

_to crush any challenge he faced. _

The smell of charcoal filled the air as a giant beast turned the corner of the street and ran towards Hallow. It slammed into the Zombie, knocking it away from Hallow. Hallow stood up, knife still in her shoulder and started to pet the beast. "Blaken, there you are boy. I was worried sick." Hallow smiled lovingly at the monster.

Blaken was a large dog like beast with dark matted hair and black scales scattered in patches over his body. His pupil-less eyes glowed a bright yellow and his sharp venomous tail swayed back and forth. His bony skull that covers his face nudged Hallow, licking her cheek with its long tongue. Hallow petted the monster in between the two horns stick out from the top of its head. Hallow grabbed a small brown bag tied to the beasts collar, she put her whole hand in pulling out a scythe.

"You must leave now, sir." Hallow muttered, gripping the bone handle of the scythe she span it around running towards the zombie and slicing him in half, there was a scream and then his body vanished.

"How...how... did you do that?" Jack stuttered.

"The Man in the moon gave me it, its the only thing I know of that actually sends them to the other side." Hallow explained, putting the scythe back into the tiny bag.

"And that..that thing.. is?" Jack pointed towards the beast.

"Thats Blaken, he's my hellhound. How else would I be able to find all the monsters and get there in time. This guy has a powerful nose and he can run fast too." She smiled proudly.

"So.. he.. he.."

"Hey are you going into shock!" Hallow muttered as the boy started to fall. Hallow grabbed the boy easing him down on the sidewalk. Another car passed by. "You're okay." Hallow reassured him.

"Yah... I am." Jack muttered shaking his head. How could he be so oblivious to the world around him? Why had he never heard of Hallow? Or a Hellhound? Is there other spirits?

"Now down to more important stuff." Hallow muttered looking more serious. "Where's the book?"

Jack sighed looking Hallow deep into her cat eyes. "The Pole, it's at the pole."

* * *

******_I was thinking of making this into two chapters but was like mmm better not. So here you go :) I hope you like it._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hallow had removed the knife from her shoulder, ripping apart the bottom of her dress to wrap around the still bleeding wound. She had ridden Blaken to the North Pole, Jack flew behind... for some reason he didn't want to ride with her.

Hallow slammed open the Workshop doors, leaving a big crack across the double doors, Jack and Blaken trailed behind her. "You left it in my room?" Hallow asked, Jack nodded. A yetis came to check on the loud smash, running away and yelling something as soon as he saw Blaken. Hallow turned the corner to see North, and the Yetis talking at each other.

"Hallow. Why are you doing this?" North muttered his face glared down at the little girl.

"I don't have time for you North." Hallow muttered passing North.

"No." he said, grabbing Hallows shoulder, Blaken growled as Hallow flinched at the man grabbing her by her injured shoulder, blood seeping out onto the old man's hand. "What happened."

"You can blame your newest Guardian for what's happening but right now I need to go find my Book of Memories." Hallow muttered walking to her room.

"Where is it? Hallow asked looking around the room.

"I, I left it on the bed." Jack muttered.

"It was Jack... he has it." Hallow sighed in realisation. The guardians knew she wasn't talking about the winter spirit but about her Jack. "Why did you let him out?" Hallow screamed to Jack. She started to breath heavily as her stance staggered. "You have forsaken us all." Hallow whispered, her eyes rolling into her skull as she toppling over to the ground.

North was the first to get to her. "She's lost too much blood. We must get her to the infirmary."

All Hallow saw was white,as she faded in and out of consciousness, sometimes she heard people, the sound of foot steps, a yetis talking... but sometimes it was just silence, Hallow enjoyed the silence. In the beginning there was a lot of noise, the right side of her chest burned, and she wanted to run away... It reminded her of bad memories... memories... Hallow had her memories back. She always had the same memories... it was only until, she had sealed Jack Knave that she was unable to create new ones and for a long time that was fine. She would unknowingly live in the moment, never moving forward... but know, she had all her memories, the ones she never knew about, her mistakes, he failures, her pain...it all rushed back when the lousy Winter Guardian freed the man she had banished... She mentally sighed, she knew what had to be done... and in her state of unconsciousness she was getting no where... _Wake up_ she told herself.

"Happy Birthday Hal." Hallow turned to the voice to see a young Jack Knave, smiling at her he. Held yellow roses, as he stood underneath a green willow tree. "Come sit with me." Jack walked over to the tree.

"No.. I won't" Hallow muttered remembering Jack's betrayal.

"Come." He laughed.

"No." Hallow whispered, sprinting away from the boy.

"Hal, don't go." he yelled, as a tear fell from Hallows face.

Hallow opened her eyes. She was laying in a wooden room, white sheets tucked up to her chest. A quiet beep echoed in the room, Hallow turned to see a heart monitor, she sat up, letting her legs dangling over the side of the bed. She noticed that she was attached to an IV, immediately ripping it out without a second thought. She looked at her clothes, It was not her original dress, but it was soft and white and Hallow liked it. Hallow unplugged the heart monitor before taking the electrodes off her chest. Carefully, she walked out of the room. Her shoulder was still hurting but she payed no attention to it. She walked down the empty hallway, she could hear the sound of foot steps but none going in her direction. The smell of ginger cookies filled her nose.

"You shouldn't have saved her." A very familiar voice yelled. Toothina, Hallow thought, anger boiling in her blood. Hallow leaned against the wall, listening in on their conversation.

"I will not let a spirit die if I can save it." North replied.

"Even if she is our enemy." Tooth backfired.

"Yes." North muttered. Hallow did not know if she should feel happy about North saving her or upset that she was seen as the enemy.

"Sandys right" the australian rabbit acknowledged "we have to stop her even if it means locking her up."

Hallow gasped, taking a few steps back. The door to the room opened and out came a fat man, lacking his usual Jolliness, he turned to meet Hallows pained orange eyes.

"Hallow..." the guardian muttered, before Hallow sprinted away. "Stop!"

Hallow did not stop, she ran, her bare feet slapped on the cold wood flooring. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care, anywhere was better than with the lame guardians. She found a broom closet, sitting her head buried deep into her knees and she wrapped her arms around he legs, there she weeped. It wasn't long before, the door opened. A white haired boy his icy blue eyes stared down at the crying spirit, his chest hurt, he wasn't one to see others cry, especially smaller children.

"Hallow..." He muttered. "The guardians want to talk to you."

Hallow said nothing.

"Are you going to come?" Jack asked, only to get a head shake 'no' from the Halloween spirit.

"The guardians will only come to you, and do you really want them to see you in a broom closet." Jack tried to rationalize

There was long pause, then Hallow popped her head up from her legs, wiping away her tears. When Hallow looked up, there was a pale white hand in front of her face. She paused before grabbing it, letting Jack help her up.

It took a moment for Hallow to reagan her composure but when she did they went to the guardians.

"Hallow." North greeted, "So that's what took you so long Jack, we were about to send out a search party for you too."

The other guardians gathered around, 3 out of 5 of them looked at the little spirit disgustingly.

"So Hallow we know we were mean to you but we ask if you would stop what you're doing with the believers." North asked, trying to find the least offensive way to ask.

"What do you mean?" She asked confusion struck her face.

"Your getting rid of our believers... aren't you?" North asked.

"No."

"Well if it isn't you then who is it." The pooka questioned. There was a pause.

"Jack." Hallow muttered.

"Your Jack or our Jack?" North asked.

"Mine" She whispered. "But this is not my fault, so don't you dare blame me. " Hallow glared at Toothina.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tooth barked, "Maybe if you weren't so untrustworthy i'd believe you."

"Maybe if you weren't such a greedy twat i wouldn't have to be so untrustworthy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Stop ,Stop." North shouted, walking in between the two women.

"I'm leaving, where's Blaken?" Hallow muttered but before anyone could answer, Hallow silently whistled to her beast.

It didn't take as long as last time, in fact as soon as she whistled the sound of running footsteps was heard down the hall. The beast turn the corner, running into the room, stopping as soon as it got nexts to his owner. Bunny had moved behind North, although the pooka was usually not afraid of dogs this happened to be one he was.

"Ugh what's wrong with the beast, do you even feed it?" Tooth sneered.

"Hmm I guess i haven't feed him in a while... I suppose baby fairies would do." Instantly Hallow teleported to Tooth grabbing the smaller fairies that were her constant entourage, then teleported back to Blaken.

"Give me back my fairies!" Tooth cried her face revealed desperation as the fairies squired in Hallow's grasp.

"Make me." Hallow grinned.

"Hallow please." North muttered trying to reason with her.

"Stay out of this Nicholas." Hallow shouted.

"You will not give my fairies to your ugly beast to eat!" Tooth screamed, flying up to her face desperately trying to grab her fairies out of Hallows hands, failing miserably.

"Hellhound, Toothinia. Say it. Hell. Hound." Hallow said forcefully, gracefully sliding back unlike her angry counterpart.

"Beast." The fairy muttered, grabbing one of North's swords, and pointing it towards Hallow.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Tooth and Hallow are going to fight now?! I forgot to ask what you thought of Blaken (If you haven't figured it out yet he's the scary monster behind Hallow in the cover picture.) WELL I Have nothing else to say... except review. I get happy when I see reviews and you guys give great reviews. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Very well then" Hallow took the bag tied around Blaken's collar, shoving the fairies in there she pulled out he scythe, before tying the bag shut.

Tooth lunged for the Halloween spirit. Hallow stepped aside, swinging at her, landing a punch on her face. Tooth flew forward, stopping before she hit North. Hallow ran forward putting all her weight into a roundhouse kick that spun Tooth sideways. "Where'd you get your wings? Loosers- R- Us?" Hallow laughed. Tooth flew forward sword ready to attack, but her effort was easily blocked by the boney snath, Hallow swung her body around the scythe, hitting Tooth. There was a ripping sound, hallow looked down to see that the wound on her shoulder was reopened, blood leaking out staining the clothes. Tooth took the opportunity to attack, slicing a bit of Hallows arm before she blocked it with her scythe. Hallow laid a punch to Tooths shoulder, causing the fairy to flinch backing off several steps. "Hit me." Hallow called, "show me what its like to fight for something you care about." Tooths lips curled as she lunged at Hallow again, but Hallow had already flipped over her. The fairy looked around confused, but when she saw The little spirit it was too sprinted forward, hitting her with a flying side kick, both feet ramming into her ribs, the fairy fell over, dropping her sword. Hallow dug her bare foot into the fairies feathery neck.

"Hallow stop." North shouted.

"No." Hallow muttered her orange eyes tinted red as stepped down on Tooths windpipe.

"Hallow thats enough." The pooka shouted, "You won."

"But did I? In the end I'm the bad guy aren't I." Hallow cried.

"Hallow prove you're not bad." Jack muttered.

"Its to late..." Hallow whispered. Jack lunged at Hallow, but the little spirit just punched him, knocking the wind out of him.

"So Jack was right, you're nothing but a monster." the winter spirit huffeds

"I'm the monster?" Hallow laughed, "You don't know what you have set upon the world. There was a reason why I trapped Jack and it wasn't just because he betrayed me. Jack has gone by many names, The Whitechapel Murderer,The Leather Apron, but most notable... Jack the Ripper. You set free Jack the Ripper. I've kept trying to keep him in Hell, be he kept escaping, killing more and more people until I used my memories to trap him. And what do I get not even a single 'Thank you'."

Everyone was stunned, no one knew what to say the the young spirit. They just watched as she ranted away, strucking by her insanity.

"I hate you Toothinia. I've hated you for a long time, you're nothing but scum... but scum has family too." Hallow muttered, taking her foot off of the fairy. Her red tinted eyes turned orange again as she walked over to Blaken. The hellhound licked her bleeding wound as she opened the bag, letting the fairies go free, and placing her scythe back in the bag. Her head throbbed, taking a few deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She looked over to see everyone around Tooth, nurturing and caring for her. "I always seem to lose." Hallow whispered, so quietly that only Jack heard her.

Bunny and Sandy had taken the fairy away to the infirmary, leaving only the Winter and Christmas spirit alone with the Halloween spirit and her hellhound.

"Thank you, for not killing her." The Christmas spirit muttered as he wrapped her shoulder and cut on her arm with new bandages.

"It would have done me no good." Hallow whispered, sitting on a red velvet chair, staring into the fire.

"But you went easy on her." North replied. Hallow looked at the old man stund. "You never hit her with your scythe once, and although still powerful, your hits were lighter too."

"If I used my scythe on her it would kill her and I didn't have powerful punches because of my shoulder." Hallow rationalized.

North knew very well that her first intion was not to kill her but to merely show Toothinia what it was like when Hallow needed something of hers. Although, at the end, Hallow lost all her sanity and was willing to kill her. Thankfully it came back.

"What happened between you and Tooth?" Jack asked.

"Well I'm sure Toothinia has her own side to the story but I will tell you my side...The right side." Hallow explained. " I had been hunting Jack for years. He was the first and only living person I killed and sent to the otherside. He terrorized people. Toothinina found out and thought I was killing people for fun, despite my explanation, to her I was wrong, how could a little spirit like me, be right compared to a fairy queen. Anyways it stuck and Toothinia and I began to hate each other. Later Jack escaped. No one else has ever escaped hell, so I fought him again and sent him back.

This went on for years until i found out a better way to seal him away forever. I needed my memories, I begged Toothinia to give them to me but she refused. As people were being slaughtered by Jack the Ripper, she was waltzing around denying me. I tried to rationalize with her but nothing worked. I became desperate as people died and stabbed her with a dagger, stealing my teeth and almost killing the fairy.

The Man in the Moon grew angry with me and decided that if I used the spell to seal Jack with my teeth I would never have a new memory again. But i did it anyways. Thats what the Book of Memories.

"The white book in your room?" North asked, Bringing Hallow and Jack a drink

"That was in my room, yes." Hallow muttered.

"But I've looked at the book dozens of time and never saw a Jack." The Russian said, confused.

"Not just anyone can use the book." Hallow explained.

"But I can?" Jack muttered.

"How did you become a spirit?" Hallow hinted.

"The man in the moon?"

"No, no like before that what did you do?"

"I drowned saving my sister."

"And no one saved you?"

"The man in-"

"No one pulled you out of the water or anything?" shaking her head in frustration.

"No."

" That's how it's opened. by the dead. Where dead." Hallow smiled, raising her glass, tilting her head ever so slightly down; as in to cheer their deadness.

"So why leave it at the North Pole?" Jack asked.

"What better place? What are the chances that some dead monsters going to come here. Plus the Yetis and elves are all alive and since you, the Guardians were all alive. But now I have to clean up your mess."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to find my dearest Jack and I'm going to beat the snot out of him and then I'm going to take back my book and seal his scrawny little butt back." Hallow shouted.

_**What did you think? I'm super duper sorry I didn't post for a while! I started school last week and had no time during the weekend 'cuse my parents dragged me around for family time with my siblings (not that I regret it 'cuse we went go-karting) Anyhoozies I almost have the rest of chapter 10 it will be over 2k words! anyway I gotta get off my laptop for more family fun time ... Review and like and read and stuff. I appreciate it! Give me feed back, good or bad, its just good to here!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It's official reaper wear." Hallow muttered, noting her new clothing as she twirled around. She wore a orange cloak, underneath it was a plain white blouse and thin black suspenders that held up her black pumpkin pants, she took a couple steps showing her off orange knee socks, and black boots.

"There are other reapers?" Jack asked.

"No." Hallow looked confused at Jack.

"Hallow are you sure you should go, we just wrapped up your wounds." North rationalized.

"No. The more we wait the more believers you lose." Hallow muttered. " Plus, I'm sure my presence isn't wanted here."

"I'm coming with you." Jack blurted out.

"Not happening Snowcone, you're trouble." Hallow replied.

"Come on, let me fix my mistake." Jack whined.

"No."

"Please."

"You can't even do anything, you'll just freeze stuff. Leave it to me."

"Just let me try!"

"Jack, stop." North muttered, noticing that Hallow was not happy.

"You started this, you can't just fix this with a little belief. You don't even have a weapon to fight souls with." Hallow shouted, there was a pause, then Hallow grabbed her head, falling back a couple steps, closing her cat eyes. Blaken right at her side, whimpering.

"No..." Hallow muttered. "Stop it."

"Hallow what's wrong." North said, a worried expression filling his old face.

"No Mim I won't... You never...you always...No... Never... Fine." Hallow opened her eyes, a bead of sweat went down her face as she breathed heavily. "He can come."

"What happened." Jack asked leaning down towards the pained spirit.

"The Man in the Moon has a different agenda than I do... Nothing more." The Halloween spirit hissed, frustration in her voice.

"Hallow are you sure you're going to be okay?" North muttered.

"Its not like you to worry about little me, you wrinkly old buffer." Hallow insulted.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a bitter hag, I'd care more." The old man shot back.

Hallow huffed, a small grin played on her lips. "We'll be back soon."

"Just come back in one piece." North laughed.

"No promises. Are you ready to go?" Hallow asked, acknowledging the winter guardian.

"Uhh... Ya." Jack nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" North asked.

"No... One guardian is more than enough trouble, besides you should hold down the fort here.." Hallow muttered, walking over to Blaken. "Well are you coming Frosty?"

"I'll fly behind you." Jack replied.

"Not a chance, Snowball. You're riding with me. Its faster." Hallow grinned grabbing Jacks hand and pushing him up on the hellhound, before hopping on; taking the lead.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Jack rationalized.

You'll be fine." Hallow muttered leaning down towards the monster's ear. "Find the traitor." she whispered. Holding on tight to the fur on his neck as the monster bolted out of the room.

" Hold on tight." Hallow yelled to Jack as the monster broke open the newly fixed door, into the snowy tundra. The moon shining down hitting the spirits and the hellhound.

"Don't look at me like that." Hallow whispered, gripping the dogs fur tighter. "Even now I'm just your mistake aren't I Mim?"

Blaken howled, catching the scent of the Pumpkin King. As they ran off into the bitter night

They ended off the shore of San Francisco, California. Blaken laying down to let the two spirits off. The ripple of orange broke through the black sky, the only sign of morning.

"I should have known he would come here." Hallow muttered.

"Where?"

"Alcatraz." she sighed grimly.

"That is.." Jack asked confusedly. He had heard of Alcatraz throughout his year but nothing enough to get his attention.

"It was a first class maximum-security prison," Hallow explained. "Some of the worst souls I've ever met where there. It's nothing but trouble... you and the guardians should live there." She insulted.

"Look in the mirror, grumpy." Jack shot back, "What do you mean by was."

"Well it closed down in 19-"

"Excuse me...Lady chained to the bitter night." A voice muttered, Jack spun around quickly to see a beautiful woman with a pale translucent body staring at the Halloween spirit. "You are the grim reaper, yes?" She asked.

"I am." Hallow whispered, finally looking to face the ghostly woman.

"Would you please, send me to the other side." The woman asked.

"Of course Madame." Hallow replied, grabbing her scythe from the bag. "One question miss, if you don't mind me asking. Have you heard from the Pumpkin King?"

"Yes, and I have no will to be apart of that."

"That?"

"Yes he has a society of the dead, It has been hidden for years, trying to find a way to come back to life and destroy the reaper so I'm told, but now the King has arisen. There will be a meeting tonight, over there." She muttered, pointing to the lone island.

"Thank you Madame." Hallow smiled gently, slicing the ghost in half, her soul disintegrated into nothing.

"Why didn't she attack, like the zombie guy?" Jack asked, watching as Hallow put away her scythe

"Not all the dead are like that, some are not as afraid of the other side." Hallow replied. "We have until nightfall... we might as well entertain ourselves here."

Hallow walked down a dark alley, Blaken following behind. She sat on an old doorstep leaning her head against the cold wall. Jack followed sitting out across from her, near an old broken box. Hallows eyes drifted; she hadn't had sleep in a while, she yawned letting the drowsiness consume her.

Jack had stood watch, he watched as the skies turned orange and pink, then blue. He saw little kids run by the alleyway, not a care in the world. Hallow cracked her eyes open.

"How long has it been." Hallow asked, looking at the Jack, then at her sleeping Hellhound.

"12-ish hours." Jack replied, boredom consuming the Guardian of Fun.

"You should have woke me." Hallow scolded.

"But you looked so vulnerable." Jack teased.

"I should kill you for seeing me like that..." Hallow grumbled jokingly.

"Hallow I was wondering what you meant when you said your dead, at the Pole." Jack asked changing the subject.

"Its exactly like I said... I'm dead." Hallow replied, causing there to be an awkward silence.

"So uhh, what did you do before you were immortal?" Jack asked immediately regretting his question. It was not polite to ask who you were before immortality. Jack knew about the guardians past lives, but only as a gesture to there now eternal partnership. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I mean you were probably just a simple peasant like me..." He was cut off by a soft laugh.

"A peasant?" she laughed. "Jack, I was a queen."

"A, a, a queen?" he mumbled flabbergasted at the idea, "but you're so young and little."

"As was my reign" she sighed. " I was so shorted lived you could call my feeble attempt pathetic. But in the end despite the fact that i was loved by my people it was my lover who caused my downfall."

"Could you collaborate more on that?" Jack asked tilting his head ever so slightly.

"It was a while ago, 3 no 400 years ago. I was born in a very small kingdom, but very politically influential. My mother died a bit after my birth, and although it wasn't my fault and no one blamed me, I still had this horrible notion that I took away my fathers most beloved person. And because of my mothers death I never saw my father except on special engagements or conferences; otherwise he was locked in his chamber away from society ... and me.

Still, I knew my place, I was not a male so I had no right to be on the throne. I was merely a bargaining chip my father could use freely, but that knowledge did not stop me from trying to make a difference for my country. With the help of my people, we made a better kingdom. I helped raise the cattle and weeded with the farmers, I baked bread for the bakers, I helped build homes for those with none and educated all with what I knew. I did what I could with what I had and with that I built harmony. Despite my higher authority and status I wanted to be one of them, and I insisted that they did not call me her highness, or princess, but by my real name. Hallowvera Von Eve. I was a lady for the people, by the people, with the people... and in the depths of the people I found Jack; he gave me life... Jack was a kind farmer, not like any other person I've had ever met. He was so confident and thoughtful. He would help me feed the hungry and tell me I was beautiful. We use to take strolls down the riverside and play in the castles garden until he had to go home. He was sweet and a charming and although he stole a kiss or two he was still so very gentlemanly . The two of us, so in love. For the two of us... It was enough. Before the disaster came and tore us apart.

One night I was out really late with my lady-in-waiting. One of the seamstress in the kingdom was having a baby and asked that I be there to bless their new child. When I arrived home, I was informed that my father was dead; murdered, as well as several guards and two of my personal maids. It was suspected that they were going to assassinate me as well and as a result I was not allowed to have any contact with the outer world.

My father had never made any arrangements, concerning my marriage with any other kingdom; that anyone knew of and there where no other royal heirs. So I became the ruler of my kingdom by default, and spent most of my time alone, thinking about Jack; hoping that somehow he would come back again, just like it use to be.

Several fortnights after my fathers death, there was another attempt to spill my blood. The door to my study was slammed open, one of my guards screamed something but was cut of by a sword that implied his head. It was Jack. He kicked over the now dead guard, walking into my room; a wave of black armoured knights, not familiar to the ones in my kingdom, marched into my room.

I faltered back from him. ' What is the meaning of this?' I asked. Not sure if I was scared of confused.

'Hallowvera Von Eve, thou hast be tri'd f'r treason." Jack announced.

'What hast I done that hath ensued treason?' I replied.

'thy existence.' and before i could reply one of the knights grabbed me by my hair and dragged my screaming body through my castle of dead corpses, down to the town square. Houses burned a crimson red as people screamed, black armoured men, slicing at the innocent. I was tied to a cross in the middle of the plaza as men started to place wood around me. I screamed and crying as a man cut of my hair with his sword; throwing my brown locks on the wood.

"WITCH!" the men called, lighting the wood around me. "REPENTANCE YOUR CRIMES, WITH THOU LIFE."

I watched as Jack smiled, staring at me. A man touched his shoulder giving him a bag, I could hear it the sound of money over the shouting men, and the screaming of the innocent. Jack opened the bag carefully inspecting his pieces of gold. And in that moment I knew that everything he did was a lie, it was to get to know my castle layout, the places I hung out and my weakness. He betrayed me for money.

"JACK!" I screamed as the fire began to scald my feet. "I beshrew thou, I will destroy thou, if its the last thing I doth, i will endue thou down, and destroy thou f'r the trait'r ye art. "

He laughed at me and walked away, leaving me to burn. The last thing I remember before I went unconscious was a baby crying, and i wished I could save it. I wished it never had to suffer. The tears welling up in my eyes and the pain, not of the fire burning me alive but of my broken heart." Hallow began to laugh.

"Image a world of perfection and beauty and then imagine a world where everything goes terribly wrong. with my feeble back against the wall, threatened by my once lover. Where I scream in agony as I am burned alive. where a man gives up another for money. Where I along with my kingdom, die... I was almost happy, almost in love...almost... but not quite.

When I awoke the town had burned down and corpse littered the kingdom. I was all alone and I was scared. Until I saw the moon and it was so pure and beautiful so I followed it, trailing along as he moved gracefully across the sky and when I lost him I waited till I saw him again. He seem to always find me, so I trusted him. One day I asked the moon to make a deal with me. I asked him to give me a meaning and he agreed but I have to give him something in return." Hallow paused.

"What did you give him?" Jack asked eyes wide open.

"My heart."

"Wait you gave him your heart?"

"Yes" Hallow grabbed Jack's hand and placed it to her chest. The was a long pause before she continued, " No beat, I am nothing but a soul attached to an immortal body... Nothing more, nothing less. I have no feeling of Empathy or Happiness; they were lost with my heart."

There was a long silence. Hallow took a deep breath and continued her story, " There was more to this deal. I had a job to do, I have to guide the lost soul to the next world. And the time that I had off was the number of days I had followed the moon."

"How many?" Jack asked, already knowing the number in the back of his head.

"31 days. The whole month of October and after the month is done I am sent back to work finding and guiding souls for another 11 months. That was the deal and I agreed to it."

"why, why would you make such a deal?" Jack questioned.

" I have nothing to live for but following the moon, despite the fact that he only did it out of pity." she replied, staring up at the moon surrounded by the dark chilly autumn night. " My center is meaning and my meaning is still unknown to me." she stopped taking a deep breath before looking Jack in the eyes, " But the moon doesn't lie and I will find the meaning he gave me." Hallow gave a small crooked smile before getting up off the step. She closed her eyes, taking a long breath, "When I close my eyes i see Jack and although i love him and he gave me a real life... he is also the reason why everything I touch dies."

"Its time to go." She muttered, leaning down and touching Blaken's head, waking up the hound.

They walked out of the alley, the street lights gleaming down on the spirits.

"What's that?" Jack asked, pointing to a faded boat near the shore.

"The death boat to Alcatraz." She muttered watching as the dead souls walked on.

"Let's hurry and get on it."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a ghost boat, we'll just fall through." Hallow explained watching as the boat departed. "We'll have to swim."

"Why swim?" Jack smiled, "When you can walk!" Jack walked over to the water freezing the water into a thick ice.

"Brilliant!" Hallow muttered. She hoped on Blaken and they set off on to the frozen ice.

_Okay I'm getting really bad at posting, I know! I blame my math teacher she gives way to much homework...I said this would be longer than any of the other ones! Yup, I dunno about you but I'm proud of myself... Actually most of Hallows story I had written like a year and a half ago then lost it then found it and that's really why I started this fanfic... Anyhoozies did anyone notice how I used Hallowvera... ya my brother was drinking Aloe-Vera and I was like BAM! Hallowvera. Anyway give me feed back. I'm getting the impression that no one like's it... or its to good for words... or you guys are shy._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Stay." Hallow commanded, getting a long whimper from her hellhound. The sky was dark, and eerie, the smell of death and rot drifted through the air. Hallow grabbed the small bag from Blaken's collar and tied it around her tiny waist.

The ice soon began to crack, melting away, as they walked further up the shore. They were on the other side of the island away from the boat dock, trying to be as hidden as possible. The wind blew wildly as the walked to the other side of the island, the waves beginning to form in the once calm sea.

"There is going to be a storm." Hallow muttered, her cat-like eyes glowing in the dark.

They walked over to the commotion, looking over a hill to see a group of people moving from the docks to the a large building. "Put up your hood." Hallow demanded, doing the same, "Keep your head down, and give me your staff, he'll know its you." Hallow grabbed Jacks staff, hiding it in the tiny, magical bag.

"Hey, give it back!" Jack shouted, reaching for the bag.

"You can have it when we need it." Hallow muttered, slapping Jacks hand away from her. "Lets go."

They began to walk near the dead people, slowly merging into the crowd. They were all guided up the large hill into a old cell house. As they moved towards the doors the line started to get more orderly, morphing into two neat lines. Two men in purple cloaks and masks were checking people at the door.

"Keep you head down and say nothing." Hallow ordered, grabbing Jack's icy hand.

"Excuse me." The man said, as Hallow passed him. He leaned over trying to get a good look at the two spirits faces.

"We were in a car crash," Hallow explained pulling her hood down more to cover her face. "Our faces our still mangled... were still insecure about it."

"I see, miss." The man replied, grabbing two mask from a bin next to him and handing them to the spirits.

"Thank-you." Hallow grinned, putting the mask on.

"And all hail the Pumpkin King." The man muttered proudly.

"Hail the Pumpkin King." Hallow copied. The walked into the cell house, passing the Sally port and main gates, walking into the main room. Hundreds of the dead, varying from ghosts to zombies to mummies, all squished into the Broadway Strip of the cells. The dark and gloomy Jail cells surrounding them. It took several more minutes but finally everyone was packed into the eerie cell house.

"Welcome." A voice boomed, causing any conversations to immediately cease. "I am Jack Knave, the King of Pumpkins and the King of the Dead. I welcome you all, friends."

The Pumpkin King moved from the shadows, revealing himself onto the catwalk. The crowd cheered. Jack smiled at his endless fans, as he fixed the side of his more modern suit. His hair was braided back, as he almost fake-ly raked through the top of his hair, with his skinny fingers. He stood patiently waiting for the crowd to become silent, only taking a couple seconds.

"We are a dead." He announced. "But just because we are dead does not mean that we should leave this earth." He received shouts in agreement, resulting in him stopping his speech again, the crowd began to hush.

"We should not have to live in fear of the Reaper, Hallowvera. We should be able to live in our death. And with that I have the solution..." Jack Knave pulled out a white book from inside his pocket, " I have here in my possession the Book of Memories, and with this we can seal anyone and anything. We can rule the world with this, my friends" The crowd burst into cheers that not even the King could stop.

"Jack," Hallow whispered to the Winter guardian, "I'm going to get closer to the book, you stay here."

"But my st-"

"Stay." Hallow demanded, squeezing her way through the crowd.

"Friends, friends, we must not stop there. There is another power that threatens us... _The Guardians._ They will try to dictate us, and destroy us. We are stronger than them, now is the time to strike, either they destroy us on we destroy them."

"That's not going to happen Jack and you know it." Hallow called, from the catwalk, her mask missing from her face as she stood parallel to her once love.

"Hallow, it's always good to see you." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"You have something of mine." Hallow replied.

"Really? Then why is it in my hands?" Jack shot back.

"We'll have to fix that." Hallow sneered, pulling her scythe from the small bag.

The winter guardian stood in the riled up crowd, watching as Hallow and Jack conversation. He longed for his staff, feeling useless without it. He searched for a way up to the catwalk, wanting to help Hallow.

The Pumpkin King slid the book back into his coat and pulled out a sword from his side pointing it at Hallow. "Come and get it." He grinned.

Hallow jumped on the guard rail, leaping over to the other side of the catwalk, her scythe ready for a heavy blow, to the Pumpkin King. Jack blocked the blow with his sword, as she stood on the edge of the catwalk, not inside the safety of the guard rail, Jack swung at the spirit, but she flipped over his sword landing on the catwalk, Hallow spun the scythe, veering it towards Jack, Jack pivoted backwards, He jabbed at the little spirit, catching her off guard as he ripped the left side of her hip. The magical bag, with Jacks staff, torn from her side, floated to the ground.

Jack saw the bag slowly floating down, while a group of people tried to grab it, Jack pushed his way through the crowd of people, reaching for the bag. A mummy grabbed it trying to use the bag but Jack ripped it from his hands, pushing the people away, He opened the bag sliding his hand down, at first he felt nothing, as his hand burned in the empties but then he felt the oh so familiar wood, he pulled up his staff revealing itself from the bag. He stuffed the bag into his hoodie pocket and ran from the mesmerized crowd, up towards Hallow.

Hallow, stuttered back grabbing the side of her waist, she gritted her teeth as the blond haired man smiled. Jack Knave lunged again, but Hallow more prepared, dodged it, with a simple back flip. Jack flung his sword across Hallows face, the spirit barely dodging his blows. Hallow swung, causing the king to retreat several steps. Several of Jacks followers ran up on the catwalk, ready to attack the spirit, Hallow easily hit them causing their bodies to disintegrate.

Many of the dead chased after the winter spirit. Jack Frost, pushed off the people, careful not to used his powers. He looked for a way up but his efforts were fruitless, even with his staff he could call no winds in the confined area. He paused for a second looking over at Hallow, blood trickling from her side. Jack need to get the Pumpkin Kings attention, even for just a second. It would be enough time for Hallow to get a good swing. Jack dodged a mummy taking a couple steps back, to realise that he was cornered. He took off his mask smiling as he slammed the butt of his staff on the ground, ice covering the ground. The monsters slipped, struggling to stay standing, holding on to other people but eventually fell, Jack ginned at the sight, his laugh booming as he skated away from the dead.

"Jack Frost." The Pumpkin King muttered, noticing the winter spirit from below. Hallow slashed at him, his reaction time faltered, but not enough to be hit by Hallow. "You aren't really the type to have a sidekick, especially with someone as... half-witted as him."

"You'd be surprised the kind of people I pick up, you happened to be the worst of all, nothing but trouble for me."

"Don't be so full of yourself." He sneered.

"Coming from you, your highness." Hallow bent as if to give a invisible curtsy. The Knave lunged at Hallow, but she swung her scythe towards him, already prepared for his attack. Jack bent backwards just barely missing her sharp blade, he flipped over kicking Hallows wrist. Hallow flinched as Jack regained his ground.

"I think I'll have a conversation with your friend maybe he'll be more interesting than you." He smiled jumping over the ledge, plummeting to the ground. Hallow ran forward looking over the bars to see the blonde hair man sprinting towards the winter spirit.

Hallow swore underneath her breath, jumping of the catwalk, a loud crunch was heard beneath her as she smashed the cement. She hit several of the dead as she darted towards the Pumpkin King. "Jack look out." She shouted as the Knave swung at the winter guardian. Jack ducked, creating ice underneath the blond hair mans feet. The king, slipped but did not fall, turning around to see Jack backing away from him, his staff ready to hit the dead man.

"Jack what are you doing dear boy?" Knaves asked, dropping raising his hands above his head.

"Beating you and setting things right."

"Is that so?" A grin played on The pumpkin kings face as he licked his lips. "Do you want to know how I killed my darling Hallowvera?"The man muttered, changing the topic freely. The winter guardians hand shook as the crook of his staff glowed.

"Jack calm down." Hallow muttered.

"You don't want to know how I stole her kingdom."

"Jack, stop..."

"Destroyed her home."

"His soul... Jack."

"Broke her pride."

"Jack think about what you are doing."

"As I watched her burn... listening to her...scream... in... agony."

"Stop!"

Hallow teleported towards Jack, hitting him before he shot out ice, Jack fell to the ground hitting his head on the cement... he didn't move.

The knave laughed madly, smiling towards the once gentle queen, "Ohhhh Hallowvera... Look what you've done."

"Jack... Jack are you okay..." Hallow trembled as she shook the winter guardian, receiving no response. Hallow stood up her large, now red cat eyes glaring towards the Pumpkin king. He gave a silent whistle before she bursted towards the grinning man, hitting his sword with a powerful blow that knocked him off his feet. The Knave, tumbled backwards hitting one of the walls, Hallow leaped forward swinging he scythe toward him, Jack barely dodging it.

"Now I've made the princess mad."

"I'm the queen." Hallow corrected. Aloud rumble was heard as the prison house shook, A loud crash was heard and Jack Knave went flying. Blaken growled, as he met with the his owners once friend.

The Book of Memories had fallen from Jack and was laying on the ground. Hallow ran towards it hitting several of the deceased with the scythe before grabbing the book.

"Get her!" Jack screeched, as more of his servants went after Hallow. Hallow sprinted for The winter guardian. She scooped him up over her shoulder and ran towards Blaken, quickly hopping on her hellhound.

"Let's go Blaken." Hallow called, "This isn't over Jack."

"My dear, it's only the beginning." He replied, several of his servants still following after them.

Blaken busted through the building, rain poured from above as the winds whipped around them. Thunder crashed as the Hellhound ran towards the harsh waters. Hallow looked for the moon that seemed absent by the clouds. Blaken howled just before the entered the violent sea. The stormy rapids swallowing them whole.

* * *

Hahaha I had to look at a diagram of Alcatraz... I actually did a bit of research on Alcatraz and it seemed like a good place to hold a meeting... but maybe that's just me. I'm sorry it took so long to post, with swimming and school, I'm literally dying. I've been trying to do a bit every day or so but by the time I finish my homework and study, but I have the attention span of a block of cheese. Anyhoozies I don't know when I'll be able to post next, I have a swim meet coming up and have to prepare time cards (62 swimmers and 2-3 races per swimmer *sigh* life of a captain...) and I have a meeting for the swimmers and... well I have a lot... but I have been writing some parts of the next chapter down in my biology class so I have a bit done.


End file.
